


Cena miłości

by dieOtter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Fikaton, dzień 1.  Miłość i rewolucja.





	Cena miłości

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Cena miłości - Плата за любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119212) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)



> Prompt wyglądał tak:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BOuopRsCQAIxctG.jpg
> 
> Betowała SzmaragDrac

— Yuuri, dobrze się czujesz?  
Katsuki wyprostował się natychmiast. Przyjechali z Victorem do Hasetsu na zaledwie parę dni, ale był to czas dla nich — żadnych obowiązków, żadnych treningów, tylko oni dwaj, relaks, gorące źródła i dobre jedzenie. (A także Makkachin. I rodzice Yuuriego. I Minako. I trojaczki Nishigori. No dobrze, nie całkiem taki był plan, ale i tak bawili się świetnie... Do dziś).  
— Co? A, tak, tak, cudownie! — wykrzyknął Yuuri aż nazbyt entuzjastycznie, po czym zachwiał się i z całej siły oparł się na ramieniu Victora.  
— Yuuri? — Rosjanin przytrzymał go odruchowo, ale wyglądał na całkowicie skołowanego. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że Katsuki wisi na nim całym ciężarem, i sięgnął po stojące nieopodal krzesło. — Wszystko w porządku?  
To było głupie pytanie, pomyślał Yuuri odrobinę z przekąsem, kiedy świat już przestał wirować. Ale cóż, nie było sensu dłużej udawać.  
— Chyba trochę się pochorowałem — wyznał niechętnie, odgarniając włosy z czoła.  
Victor ukucnął przed nim i przez dłuższą chwilę bez słowa świdrował go wzrokiem.  
— Faktycznie, jesteś nieco blady — powiedział w końcu z namysłem.  
Super, jest postęp, jeszcze chwilę temu byłem całkiem zielony... Yuri wolał nie mówić tego na głos. Właściwie mówienie w ogóle przychodziło mu w tym momencie dosyć ciężko.  
— Muszę się położyć — odmruknął. — Nie mów nic mamie, okej? Ani tym bardziej Minako... Najlepiej w ogóle nikomu nic nie mów. Jakby pytali, powiedz, że się uczę.  
— Czego? — Gdyby Yuuri nie czuł się tak okropnie, zagubienie Victora pewnie by go bawiło. Było dość urocze.  
— Nie wiem, rosyjskiego? Wymyśl coś.  
— Rosyjskiego beze mnie? Nie uwierzą. — Na widok spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu Yuuri, Victor natychmiast wziął się w garść. — Jasne. Powtarzasz słówka. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. A potem... wiem, potem przeniosę ci katsudona!  
— NIE!!! — wrzasnął Yuuri tak nagle, że Victor aż odskoczył, i w efekcie obaj mało co się nie przewrócili.  
— Yuuri? — odezwał się Victor niepewnie. — Przecież ty kochasz katsudony. — Brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie.  
Katsuki przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie pokiwał głową.  
— Kocham — zgodził się. — I właśnie dlatego zjadłem wczoraj cztery porcje. Plus deser. I trzy kolejne w nocy, kiedy nie mogłem spać. A potem jeszcze jedną z tobą na śniadanie, no i te podwójne lody, które kupiliśmy po wyjściu od Yuuko. I teraz mam taką rewolucję w żołądku, że nie zjem nic przez najbliższy miesiąc — wyjęczał.  
Victor, ten okrutny, bezduszny drań, zachichotał.  
— Cóż, czasem miłość ma swoją cenę.


End file.
